One Week Changes Everything
by Emmi82
Summary: Six friends bond on a school camping trip, but what happens when two of the six become more than best friends. Will drama ensue because one of the two is already taken? More info inside! Troyella!
1. Finding Out

**One Week Changes Everything**

**Finding Out**

Summary: What happens when six kids bond on a school camping trip, but two of the six become a little closer than best friends? Could drama ensue considering one of the two is already taken? Troyella!

A/N: This camping trip is based on one that I went on. The love story is completely false but a lot of the activities and things they do are true. It is a very spiritual trip, but this isn't a spiritual story.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay are best friends as are Troy, Chad, and Zeke. The gang does not exist but they all know each other. They are friends but they are not really close. They know each other partly because they are all the part of 'cooler' group of kids at East High. The Green Valley trip is a trip that the juniors go on at East High. Everyone goes in groups of 20 and there are multiple trips spread out over the year. They go for a week and it is known to be the ultimate bonding experience. People let down their guards and frequently come back like a family. It is one of the most highly anticipated things at East High.

HSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSM

Taylor, Gabi, and Sharpay looked at the bulletin board to see what trip they were going to go on.

"Oh my god! We are all together!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Thank god!" Gabi responded.

"When are we going?" Taylor asked.

"Two weeks! We are on the first trip!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yay!" Taylor clapped. "Are any of our other friends going?"

"Umm not really," Gabi said looking at the board, "I mean Troy, Chad, and Zeke are but that otherwise no one we know."

"Well I guess that is good it will give us the chance to make more friends," Taylor said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said.

LATER THAT DAY

"We are all together!" Chad exclaimed looking at the board.

"Good, when are we going?" Troy asked.

"Two weeks," Zeke said looking at it.

"Which means…" Chad said.

"We miss the first week of practice," Troy sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Coach is gonna flip," Zeke said.

"Well it is the Green Valley trip so he is just going to have to deal," Troy said.

"Yeah," Zeke replied.

"Are any of our other friends going?" Troy asked.

"Umm," Chad said looking at the board. "No, I mean Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay are on it so not really."

"Well I guess that is good, we will get a chance to bond with other people," Troy said.

"Yeah," Chad replied. "Sorry man," he said placing his hand on Troy's shoulder you are going to have to be away from Ali for a week."

"I will survive," he laughed. Ali was Troy's girlfriend of 2 months. She was in the drama club so she was friends with the three girls.

**Please R&R! Nothing much happened in this chapter but trust me it will get better**


	2. Day One

**One Week Changes Everything**

**Day One**

**Rating: T**

Two Weeks Later

"I am so excited!" Gabi exclaimed waiting to get on the school bus.

"I can't believe it is finally here!" Taylor said.

"I can't believe I won't have my Sidekick for a week," Sharpay groaned and the other two rolled their eyes.

"Come on lets get on the bus," Gabi said. They walked on the bus and made their way to the back where Troy, Chad and Zeke were sitting. Chad and Troy were across from each other and Zeke was in front of Chad.

"Hey boys," Sharpay said.

"Hey," they all replied.

Gabi sat down in front of Troy, Sharpay in front of her and Taylor across from Sharpay.

"You guys excited," Taylor asked.

"Yeah," they all replied.

"So it is just us six and all of these losers," Sharpay said.

"Sharpay!" Taylor and Gabi exclaimed in unison as the boys laughed.

"You are a terrible person," Gabi said. Sharpay just smiled and shrugged.

"So Troy," Gabi said turning around and looking at him, "upset Ali isn't on our trip?"

"No I am actually kind of happy," he replied.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well if my girlfriend was on the trip I think it would take away from the whole getting closer to other people," he replied.

"I guess that makes sense," Gabi replied.

"Yeah," he said. They just briefly smiled at each other.

"So how long is the bus ride?" Chad asked.

"3 hours," Taylor replied and the boys groaned. The girls just laughed.

3 HOURS LATER

"Ok so everyone circle up," Alex said when they all got off the bus. She was the female leader of the trip. She was in her twenties and really cool. Eric was the male leader and he was also really chill. There was a third leader who worked at the campsite named Marissa. "Ok so first we are going to get settled in then we will eat lunch. There are cabins of 6. We will let you pick your own cabins. Just because we are nice and we will let them be co-ed," she said and everyone smiled. "But if we hear any noises," she said and everyone laughed, "we will have to change things up." Everyone nodded.

"So you guys wanna share a cabin," Sharpay asked the boys.

"Sure," they shrugged. They all took their stuff into the cabin. They walked in to see it was completely empty.

"We are sleeping on the floor," Sharpay said disgusted and they all laughed.

"Well we have mats," Troy said and she just groaned.

"So this is pretty small how do we organize it to make the most room," Zeke asked.

"Umm I think the best idea is two have us all be in the middle and have our suitcases on the outside," Gabi said.

"Ok," they all replied.

"Oh my god! We should all put our heads in the center so we can talk at night," Sharpay said excited. The girls laughed and the boys just looked at her like she was weird.

"Whatever," Chad said. They all got their sleeping bags out and laid them out. It ended up that Sharpay, Taylor and Gabi were on one side of the circle and the boys on the other. Gabi ended up next to Troy, Taylor next to Chad and Sharpay and Zeke across from each other.

"I am hungry," Chad groaned and everyone rolled their eyes.

"What else is new?" Troy asked and they all laughed. They all made their way to the lunch table and Troy and Gabriella sat across from one another.

"so how is the play going?" he asked.

"Really well, I think it will turn out great," she replied.

"That's good," he replied.

"How is basketball," she asked.

"Great," he replied.

"I am guessing you don't want me to ask you what school you want to play for," she said.

"Please," he laughed. "I am assuming you are going through the same thing."

"Yeah," she laughed. "My parents also want me to go to a different school than I want."

"Me too," he replied. "so what school do YOU want to go to?"

"I will tell you if you tell me," she replied.

"I asked you first," he shot back.

"Ok how about on the count of three," she said.

"Okay," he replied.

"1…2…3," she counted.

"UCLA!" the said in unison.

"Really?" they asked together.

"Yeah," they said again in unison. This just made them laugh hysterically.

"What are you two laughing at," Chad asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison which made them laugh again.

"I am confused," Zeke said.

"I think we are just a little out of the loop," sharpay said.

**Please R&R**


	3. Cosmic Dating

**One Week Changes Everything**

**Cosmic Dating**

**T**

Everyone stood in a circle after lunch.

"Ok, this will be our first getting to know each other game. Everyone is going to go on a cosmic date," Eric said.

"What?" many students asked.

"You will be paired up with some one and you will just get to know them better," Eric said.

"However, we do have a question for you to answer. In the future, if you see yourself with a mate, what type of person is he or she?" Alex said. Everyone began to think of answers and it was harder than they thought.

"Yeah, we know it is tough. So just walk off wherever and talk. We would like you to talk for at least a half an hour, but feel free to spend as much time talking as you would like," Eric said.

"How do we pick our partners?" Chad asked.

"We are going to let the cosmos decide," Alex said.

"What?" Chad asked confused.

"Ok, all of you will pass these two sticks," Eric said holding up two twigs, "and when I say stop, the two people holding the sticks will be partners." Everyone nodded. He handed two students the sticks and they began to pass them around. People walked away as they got paired off. Sharpay passed the stick to Gabriella when Eric exclaimed "Stop!" Gabriella looked up to see Troy holding the other stick. They both smiled, shrugged and left the circle.

"So do you wanna go first?" Troy asked as they walked down a trail.

"Umm sure," she replied.

"Ok," he said.

"I guess I want a guy who really understands me and definitely someone I can laugh and joke around with. And also like someone who thinks of me as is equal, but is strong and will protect me. But not too strong," she said as Troy listened intently.

"Like he has to have an emotional side?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "That he isn't afraid to let down."

"Yeah okay," he smiled. _Sounds way too much like me._

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well definitely a woman who will do all the housework," he said and her jaw dropped. "I am kidding," he laughed off of her reaction and she rolled her eyes. "No I want to be with someone I can talk to, someone I have fun with, that I can joke around with, someone who isn't afraid to stand up to me. Like you said, I want us to be equals," he said and she smiled and nodded. "I like girls that are strong and that can be there for me, but also aren't embarrassed to cry or let their guards down."

"Does Ali fit that description," she asked smiling. _I kinda do…that's weird._

"Ummm," he said as they sat down on top of a picnic table. "I guess."

"You guess?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah well, I mean that description is of someone I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I am not going to spend the rest of my life with Ali," he said and she nodded.

"So do you like a different type of girl now," she asked.

"Well no, but I mean I don't have to worry if Ali fits all those things cause I am only a junior," he replied.

"Yeah you are right," she said.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend," he asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I dunno, I am just surprised that you don't," he said.

"Why?" she laughed.

"Well I mean, you are a beautiful girl who is clearly a great listener and you are really nice," he said and she blushed. _Oh my god he is so sweet._

"Thanks," she giggled.

"Your welcome," he smiled. "So why not?"

"I dunno, I mean I have gotten offers before, but I guess I am just really picky," she said. "I just haven't found a guy that I really like enough to have a relationship with."

"Well I am sure you will soon," he smiled. _God he is so nice. Who knew?_

"Thanks," she said and smiled. _Wow her smile is beautiful…wait…Troy…what are you thinking? You have a girlfriend._ "So she said. Why UCLA?"

"I dunno, I just really wanna get out of New Mexico, and being in LA I will get to experience so many things that I don't get to at home," he said. _He is deeper than I thought._

"So it isn't just because they have a good basketball team?" she asked.

"No," he laughed. "But that is definitely a plus," he said and she laughed. "It would be fun if we both ended up there."

"Yeah," she said. "Less scary."

"Definitely," he said.

"Oh the star basketball player is scared," she teased.

"Hey! Wouldn't you be scared moving to a big new city alone?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted, "but I have recently learned that I will have a friend there so I won't be as scared," she said and he smiled.

"Yeah me too," he smiled.

"It is so beautiful here," she said looking at the sun setting behind the mountains. But he was just looking at her.

"What?" she asked catching him staring at her.

"Nothing," he smiled. _You are just really beautiful. _"You are right, it is beautiful here."

"Learning to appreciate nature," she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It is so peaceful, I really like it." _Who knew he had this soft side. _"So remote, far away from my crazy life."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I dunno," he sighed, "life at home can just be really stressful."

"Why? I mean you are the captain of the basketball team, most popular guy in school, great family, sounds really tough," she said sarcastically and he bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah try having your dad be your coach," he sighed.

"I would think it would be easier, I mean you would be his favorite," she said.

"No not at all, he doesn't know if the other boys are practicing on their free time, but he does with me," he said.

"He works you a little harder than everyone else?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he said.

"Well I mean it is just because he cares about you," she said.

"Yeah I guess," he sighed.

"You should be happy Troy that you have a dad that cares about you," she said "it must feel good sometimes," she mumbled.

"What you don't?" he asked and she shook her head.

"My dad left me and my mom when I was 5. No warning, nothing. I haven't heard from him since," she admitted.

"Wow, Gabriella I am so sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's okay, it was 12 years ago, I am kinda over it," she said and he nodded.

"Do you remember him?" Troy asked.

"A little bit, I try not to though," she replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause the times I can remember are the bad ones. I know we had some good times when I was really little, but I can't seem to remember them," she said tears coming to her eyes. "I am sorry," she said wiping her tears away.

"No don't be at all," he said.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"No problem," he said and hugged her.

"You are different than I thought," she said.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"I just didn't know you were so….caring," she said and he smiled.

"A lot of people don't know," he said.

"Well that is too bad, because you are a great guy Troy, and not for the reasons your friends think," she said.

"Thanks," he smiled and she just smiled back.

"You should show that side more often," she said.

"No," he laughed.

"Why not?" she asked.

"The 'playmaker' can't have a soft side," he said.

"Says who?" she asked.

"Umm…everyone," he replied.

"Well have you ever thought that it doesn't matter what other people think?" she asked.

"Is that what you are thinking when you walk into school in a mini skirt?" he replied and she gasped. "Got you," he laughed.

"Nooo, it is a completely different situation," she said.

"Really? How?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I wear those clothes cause I want to, cause they are cute," she replied.

"Cause people think you look cute in them," he said.

"No," she replied.

"Uh huh, keep thinking that to yourself Gabriella," he joked.

"Oh shut up," she said hitting him and he laughed.

"My point is that everyone cares about what other people think, whether you admit it or not," he said.

"I guess you are right," she replied.

"I know I am right," he said.

"Cocky basketball players," she mumbled and he gasped.

"Oh you are so dead," he said.

"What are you gonna do?" she shot back.

"How about this," he said. He grabbed her sides and started to tickle her. She started to laugh hysterically.

"Troy!" she managed to exclaim. "Stop!"

"Only if you take back what you said," he replied still tickling her.

"Fine, I take it back," she screamed and he stopped.

"I hate you," she said.

"No you don't," he replied. "You know you love me," he joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on its getting dark lets get going," she said getting up.

"Yeah you are right," he replied.

"I am tired," she said as they walked back.

"Here get on my back," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he replied. She climbed on his back and wrapper her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He carried her all the way back to the cabin.

"Thanks," she said hopping off.

"Your welcome," he replied. "I had a great time with you."

"Yeah I had a great time with you too," she replied.

"I am really glad I got to know you," he said._ That's an understatement._

"Yeah same," she replied. _You have no idea how glad. _

For a moment they just smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on lets go inside," Troy said.

"Ok," she smiled back. They opened the door and walked back into the cabin.

**Please R&R!**


	4. Something Is Going On

**One Week Changes Everything**

**Something is Going On**

**Rating: T**

"Ok, today we are going to do a trust game," Alex said. "It is a blind walk. You and a partner will be paired up cosmically. One person will be blindfolded for fifteen minutes then you will switch. The other person will be leading the blindfolded one through the campsite. The best way to do this is using touch. Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded. They all got in a circle and started passing the stick around. Chad passed it to Troy when Eric yelled "stop!" He looked up to see Gabriella holding the other stick. They both laughed and shrugged.

"Ok do you want to be blindfolded first or me?" Troy asked.

"You," she said quickly.

"Ok," he laughed. He put on the blindfold and she grabbed his shoulders. For a reason that he didn't comprehend chills went through his body when she touched him.

"Kay, just walk forward," she said. She led him through the campsite. He began to feel completely safe with her. She held him tightly guiding him and was so descriptive in her instructions so he wouldn't run into anything. He really did feel like he could trust her and knew that she cared about him. After fifteen minutes a bell rang signaling them to switch.

He took off the blindfold and looked around. "Wow, I had no idea we were here," he said.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"You were a good leader," he smiled. _God that smile is killer. _

"Why thank you, you think you can live up to my talent," she asked.

"You know it," he replied and they laughed. She put the blindfold on, and instead of holding on to her shoulders he held on to her waist, and she didn't mind at all.

"Troy I swear to god if you make me run into anything," she said.

"Gabs! Trust me, do you really think I would hurt you," he asked.

"No," she said giving up.

"Thank you," he replied. He led her through the woods, and she began to trust him even more just like he did with her. She had never felt so protected. A guy had never acted in the way that he would never let anything bad happen to her. The bell rang signaling them to come back, but they didn't hear it. Suddenly it started to rain. She took her blindfold off.

"Shit! It is raining," she exclaimed.

"What time is it? Should we go back," he asked.

"4:30," she said shocked and they looked at each other. They were supposed to be back at 4:10.

"Let's go!" Gabriella exclaimed. They darted for the meeting place. They were running so fast, Gabriella didn't notice the root on the ground. She tripped over it, but before she hit the ground she felt two strong arms grab her waist.

"Woah," he said as he grabbed her.

"Thanks," she said looking into his eyes.

"Hey I said I wouldn't let you get hurt, are you okay?" he asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah," she mumbled. Physically she was, but the almost fall scared her and he knew it.

"Here, why don't we take it slow," he said standing her up. "Grab my hand and I will lead you up." She grabbed his hand and subconsciously they intertwined fingers. This is when she really knew that he really did care about her. They walked up the hill still hand in hand and arrived on the dirt road where their friends waited for them. Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, and Zeke, noticing that they were holding hands glanced at each other with amused faces.

"Finally!" Sharpay exclaimed. Gabriella and Troy looked up to see their friends staring at them. As much as he still wanted to hold her hand, and as much as she wanted to hold his they let go of each other.

"What took you so long, you guys are soaked!" Chad exclaimed.

"We didn't hear the second bell," Troy replied.

"Well why don't you two change into dry clothes and we will go tell Alex and Eric that you are back," Taylor said.

"Ok," they said in unison.

"Here is an umbrella," Chad said handing it to Troy.

"Thanks," he replied taking it.

"See you guys in a few," Taylor said as they walked away.

"Yeah," Troy and Gabi said.

Troy opened the umbrella and put his arm around her so she would be under it. They both just smiled.

"They like each other," Chad said in a sing song voice.

"Really? We hadn't noticed," Taylor said sarcastically and they all laughed.

"Hey guys," Sharpay said tapping Taylor. "Look," she said turning her head. They all looked to see Troy and Gabriella walking back, Troy with his arm around her. They all smiled.

"Okay so how many days will it take for them to hook up," Chad asked.

"Two more," they all replied then laughed.

Troy and Gabriella walked into the cabin and grabbed towels and clothes.

"Ugh! Where is my sweatshirt?" Gabriella exclaimed searching through her suitcase.

"Here I have two," he said throwing her one.

"Thanks," she smiled. She walked past him smiling, kind of flirtatiously and went into the bathroom. They both dried off and changed. _This sweatshirt is really comfy, I could get used to this._ She walked out to see Troy putting on a sweatshirt.

"You ready?" she asked and he turned to look at her. _Damn. She looks sexy in a sweatshirt. I would not have a problem seeing her in my clothes more often._ "Troy?" she asked.

"Oh…umm…yeah," he stuttered. _Wow I am such a loser._

_That was cute. What am I thinking why would he be staring at me if he has a girlfriend. But he definitely was. This is confusing. _

"Thanks for the sweatshirt," she said as they walked towards the door.

"No problem," he replied. _No problem at all._

"Oh it stopped raining," Gabriella said opening the door.

"Well we won't be needing this then," Troy said putting the umbrella down.

"Come on," Gabriella said.

They walked side by side to the community room. They walked in to see everybody chatting and just having a good time. Sharpay and Taylor saw them walk in and grabbed Gabriella.

"You have some explaining to do," Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You…Troy…holding hands," sharpay said and she rolled her eyes.

"Coming back an hour after everyone else yesterday," Taylor added.

"I had fallen when we were coming back and it kinda shocked me so he just helped me the rest of the way," she said.

"You fell are you okay?" Taylor asked worried.

"Umm he kinda caught me before I hit the ground," Gabriella said shyly.

"Ok, there is definitely something going on," sharpay said.

"No there…" she started but was interrupted.

"Wait whose sweatshirt is that?" Taylor asked.

"Troys," she mumbled.

"You are wearing his clothes now too!" sharpay exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella asked like it was nothing. "It iscold out and I couldn't find mine."

"Uh huh," Taylor nodded.

"Come on Gabi, you said you two really connected on your cosmic date, it is clear you like each other," sharpay said.

"Well he is really hot," she smiled and the girls squealed.

WITH THE BOYs

Troy walked over to Zeke and Chad they didn't even say hi.

"What is going on?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean," Troy asked back.

"You and Gabriella," Zeke said.

"Nothing," he said but was still smiling.

"Really?" Chad asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes!" he laughed.

"Then why were you holding her hand," Zeke asked.

"she fell, I was helping her up the hill!" Troy exclaimed defensively.

"she doesn't look hurt," Chad replied.

"That is because I caught her before she it the ground," Troy replied.

"What so you are her knight in shining armor now too?" Zeke asked.

"No, I just didn't want her to get hurt, what is so terrible about that?" Troy asked.

"Nothing," Chad replied, "it just seems like you really care about her. Like you two really connected on your cosmic date and you did lend her your sweatshirt."

"Fine! I do really care about her," Troy gave up.

"You have a crush," Zeke teased.

"Oh shut up," Troy shot back.

"It's okay man, we understand," Chad said placing a hand on Troy's shoulder, "she is a beautiful girl." Troy glared at him.

"Woah protective too," Zeke said.

"You could say that," Troy replied smiling. The guys just laughed.

Later that night Troy and Gabriella had to prep for dinner so the other four decided it was the perfect time to talk about them. They informed each other about the conversations earlier that day.

"so they have pretty much admitted that they like each other," Chad said and everyone agreed. "so what do we do?"

"Let them be," Taylor replied.

"What do you mean," Chad asked.

"If we make fun of them or bug them it will just become awkward and they wont get together," Taylor replied.

"And it might make her feel more guilty considering he is with Ali," sharpay added.

"Do you guys think he would break up with Ali for Gabi?" Taylor asked.

"I have never seen him like this before, I mean when I said she was beautiful he just glared at me, it is like he already has her," Chad said.

"What do you mean," sharpay asked.

"He is already protective of her," Zeke replied.

"Wow it seems that their feelings are deeper than we thought," Taylor said.

"Yeah," they all replied.

WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA

Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen prepping dinner for everyone as were 2 other students. They were standing next to each other would frequently sneak smiles and glances at one another. Gabriella dipped her finger in the tomato sauce and wiped it on Troy's cheek. He just stood there jokingly annoyed as she laughed.

"Real mature Gabs," he said sarcastically.

"Aww is Troy upset," she said like people talk to babies as he wiped it off.

"Fine you wanna be like that," he said dipping his finger in the sauce and putting it on her cheek. She just gasped. "Watcha gonna do now?"

"This," she said taking lettuce and throwing it in his face. She laughed again.

"Oh that is how you wanna play it fine," he said. He then threw shreds of cheese at her.

"Troy! Gabriella! Get back to work," the head cook exclaimed.

"Ok," they said in unison. They looked at each other as they got back to work and just laughed. He looked at her and laughed again.

"What?" she asked.

"You have cheese in your hair," he laughed. she tried to get it out but failed.

"Here let me get it," he said. He ran his fingers threw her hair as they looked into each other's eyes. He got it out, but then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kept his hand there. Gabriella's knees had gotten so weak she was about to fall and Troy's heart was pounding as they shared this moment. Neither of them wanted to move.

"Ok! Finish up! It is 6:00 someone go ring the dinner bell!" the head cook exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella broke out of the moment and went back to work.

**Haha I am mean. But don't worry this** **whole story is like pure fluff. Please review!**


	5. Ok I Do!

**One Week Changes Everything**

**Ok I do!**

**Rating: T**

I am adding in random students that will appear throughout the story. They don't have much significance but they need names. So if you see a name you haven't seen yet the person is a student.

All the students sat around the campfire after dinner. None of the adults were there it was the kids idea to do this. Not only had the six become really close they had also become friends with everyone else. Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to each other and by this time everyone knew that they liked each other. No one on the trip cared that he had a girlfriend because Troy and Gabi were so perfect for each other.

"We should sing songs!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah!" sharpay exclaimed.

"No, I do not sing," Chad said.

"same," Matt said.

"I second that," Jeff said.

"Come on, it isn't a campfire without music," sharpay said.

"Fine shar, then why don't you and Gabi sing," Taylor said.

"What?" Gabi asked being caught off guard.

"That is brilliant," Erica exclaimed.

"so what do you say gabs?" sharpay asked.

"Umm no," she said.

"Come on Gab," Troy said and she looked over at him.

"Fine," she groaned and everyone smiled at each other, finding it funny that she did agreed when Troy said it. "so shar what do you want to sing?"

"How about 'For Good'" sharpay suggested.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Okay you start," sharpay said.

_Gabriella:  
I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
(spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you:_

sharpay:  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you:

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Gabriella:  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you:  


Troy sat there in awe at the sound of her voice. At this point he knew she was perfect.

_  
sharpay:_

_Because I knew you_

Both: I have been changed for good

Gabriella:  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

sharpay:  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

Both:  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

sharpay: Gabriella:  
Like a comet pulled from orbit Like a ship blown off it's mooring  
As it passes a sun By a wind off the Sea  
Like A stream that meets A boulder Like a seed Dropped by a bird  
half-way through the wood In the wood 

_Both  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?_

sharpay:  
And because I knew you:  


_Gabriella:  
Because I knew you:_

Both:  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good.

Everybody applauded and sat their still in shock of how good they were.

"That was absolutely beautiful," Jessica said in awe.

"Thanks," they both replied giggling.

"You were amazing," Troy whispered to Gabi. She smiled at him and blushed.

"sing another song!" Erica exclaimed and everyone agreed.

"What are some other good duets?" Gabi asked. "Is there anything you guys want us to sing?"

"Another song from Wicked!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What is this feeling?" sharpay asked.

"Yeah but what about the student part," Gabi asked.

"Umm do any of you know the students part of What is this feeling?" sharpay asked. A few girls nodded.

"Okay well we will sing that if you guys sing the background," Gabi said.

"Okay," they replied.

_Gabriella  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:_

sharpay  
(spoken) My dear Father:

Both

_There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:_

Gabriella:  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

sharpay  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:

sharpay  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Gabriella  
Blonde.

Everybody was laughing at this point_  
sharpay  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?_

Gabriella: I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:

sharpay:  
My pulse is rushing:

Gabriella:  
My head is reeling:

sharpay  
My face is flushing:

Both  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!:Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

sharpay  
For your face

Gabriella  
Your voice

sharpay  
Your clothing

Both: Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Students (other girls)  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!

sharpay  
Well: these things are sent to try us!

STUDENTS  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your:  


_Everyone: What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:_

ALL  
Loathing!  


_ALL  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing_

STUDENTS  
So strong!

sharpay and Gabriella  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last 

_ALL  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing_

Everyone clapped and laughed.

"Ok now we are singing one all together," Gabriella said. "How about Green Day, Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)?" Everyone finally agreed and they all began to sing.

_Oh my god Troy has an amazing voice. God he is_ _so perfect he is killing me._ Gabriella stopped and looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked when he realized she was looking at him.

"You have an amazing voice," she said.

"Oh umm thanks," he said embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said.

"I am not," he said.

"Yeah you are, but there is nothing you should be embarrassed about," she said.

"Thanks," he smiled.

After a few songs they began to chat again. Gabriella shivered from the crisp air.

"You cold?" Troy asked and she nodded. "Come here," he said and she scooted closer to him so their bodies were touching. He put the blanket that he had around him around her.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Of course," he smiled back. Multiple people noticed this and smiled. But what they didn't notice was that he was holding her waist and gently moving his fingers up and down her side. She placed her head on his shoulder as they both thought the same thing…_I never want this moment to end._

THE NEXT DAY

The boys and girls were separated for the morning.

The girls were hanging out in one of the cabins.

"so you and Troy seemed a little cozy last night," Nicole said to Gabriella as everyone laughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Gabriella lied and Nicole gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"Gabi you are such a bad liar," Taylor said.

"Wait wait wait," Alex said. "You and Troy?"

"Alex where have you been?" sharpay asked.

"Like seriously are you blind," Erica asked. At this point Gabi was bright red.

"No I mean I noticed some flirting going on, but that is normal for people your age, I didn't know that you guys liked each other," Alex said.

"We don't!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Bullshit," sharpay coughed and everyone but Gabi laughed.

"Gabi it is just us girls, you are allowed to admit that you like him," Taylor said.

"He has a girlfriend you guys," Gabi said in a its never gonna happen tone. "Who I happen to be friends with."

"Come on Gabs, we have all seen them together. He doesn't act they way he does around you with her," sharpay said. "The way he looks at you, he has never looked at her like that before."

"I agree," Erica said.

"Me too," Taylor added.

"You guys really think so?" Gabriella asked.

"We know," Taylor said.

"so Gabriella do you like Troy?" Nicole asked.

"Oh my god yes," she said finally letting it out and it felt so good. All the girls got really excited.

"Tell us more!" Erica said.

"I don't know what to say except for I feel something when I am around him that I have never felt before. He makes me feel so protected and cared for, and he is so sweet and such a great listener," she said in a dreamy tone.

"Oh my god! If you guys don't get together I will die," Jessica said and the rest of the girls agreed.

"You guys really think he likes me back?" Gabriella asked nervously.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed.

"Do you know what Chad told me and shar?" Taylor asked.

"What?" Gabriella replied.

"After the blind walk, Chad and Zeke were questioning him about you, and Chad said something about you being beautiful and Troy got really protective, he said that he was acting like you were already his," Taylor said. All the girls jaws dropped.

"so what do I do? I mean he is still dating Ali," Gabriella said. "And I don't want to hurt her."

"Well Chad said he will probably break up with her when we get back," sharpay said and everyone smiled.

"But what is she going to do when she sees them together the next day?" Taylor asked and everyone went silent.

"Maybe you guys should keep it a secret for a while," Jessica said.

"That is a good idea," sharpay said.

"Guys you realize he hasn't asked me out," Gabriella said.

"so! he is going to," Taylor asked and Gabriella giggled.

BOYs

"Boys watch this," Chad mumbled to a few of the guys as the boys hung out in another cabin. He whispered something to Jeff.

"Ok, I have a question for all of you," Chad said and they all looked at him. "If you could have one girl on this trip who would it be?"

_Gabriella. _Troy thought without hesitating. All the guys started naming girls, some picking the same, some picking different ones.

Then Jeff said, "Gabriella."

"What?" Troy said shocked and popping up.

"Gabriella," Jeff repeated. _Oh hell no._

"Did you just say you would get with Gabriella," Troy asked a little upset. He was acting like she was his girlfriend.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that," Jeff shot back.

"You bet your ass I do," Troy exclaimed.

"Why? She isn't yours," Jeff replied.

"Yeah she is!" he exclaimed in a duh tone and all the boys started laughing including Jeff. Troy froze realizing what he just said. "I didn't mean…"

"Come on man, yes you did. You know you like her," Chad said placing a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"You guys planned that didn't you," Troy said.

"Of course," Chad smiled and Troy groaned embarrassed.

"so you really do like her?" Matt asked.

"More than anything," Troy sighed and they all smiled. "But I have a girlfriend."

"so?" Chad asked.

"so Gabriella is too nice to steal her friends boyfriend," Troy asked.

"so you want to ask her out," Eric asked.

"Of course, I mean I don't even know where to begin I want to do it so badly, I mean she is one of the best things that has ever happened to me," he said.

"Dude, you're scaring me," Chad said.

"shut up," Troy laughed.

"You really want to break up with Ali for Gabriella," Chad asked.

"Chad when we were on our cosmic date, she asked me if Ali fits the qualities in a girl that I described. And I said no, but said I didn't care cause I am only a junior. Then I realized that Gabi has every quality that I described. She is the perfect girl for me. And for some reason I can imagine me and Gabi together for a long time," he replied.

"Damn," Zeke said.

"Yeah," Troy laughed.

"so when are you going to ask?" Eric asked.

"Well I have to figure out what to say first," Troy replied.

"say what you just told us, and you really like her you will know what to do," Eric replied.

"Thanks guys," Troy said.

"For what?" Chad asked.

"Finally getting me to admit it," Troy replied.

"No problem," Chad replied.

**Please Review. The songs that sharpay and gabi sang were from the musical Wicked. If you know it Gabi was singing the part of Elphaba and sharpay the part of Glinda.**


	6. Together and Apart

**One Week Changes Everything**

**Together and Apart**

**Rating: T**

That Night

Gabi lay awake in bed listening to the thunderstorm. Tears were flowing down her face, for she had never like thunderstorms and had been afraid of them since she was little. The thunder got louder and Gabriella choked out a sob.

"Gabi?" Troy asked. He had been awake for some time, the storm was too loud. She turned around surprised.

"You are awake," she questioned.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head "I am scared," she cried.

"Aww Gabs come here," he said in a caring tone opening his sleeping bag and his arms. She gladly accepted his offer and climbed into the sleeping bag. She cried into his chest. "shh, it is going to be okay," he said quietly. "It won't hurt you." They then heard another clap of thunder and she jumped holding him tighter. Troy then realized she was more afraid than he thought. "I am right here," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"But Troy…" she started looking at him.

"No buts Gabi I would never let anything happen to you," he said and she hugged him tighter again. _God I feel so bad but yet so good at the same time. She just fits perfectly in my arms. I could really stay like this forever. _

_I am never moving. Him holding me just feels to amazing._

"How do you do it Troy?" she asked.

"Do what?" he replied.

"Make me feel safe and so cared for," she answered._ Cause I care about you more than you will never know and I would die if something happened to you. No I can't say that, I can't be that obvious in the fact that I am head over heels for her._

"Well I am not quite sure how I do it, maybe it is just because I am so wonderful," he joked and she playfully hit him then he laughed, "but the reason I do it is because I want to make you feel safe and cared for, you deserve it." _Gabs, contain yourself he has a girlfriend. He has to make the first move._ She just decided to hug him tighter.

_Troy! Compose_ _yourself! You can't just start making out with her!_

They laid there in each other's arms as he distracted her from the thunder storm, but before they knew it, the storm was over.

"seems like the storm is over," he said.

"Oh you are right," she replied. "Well thanks for everything," she said and he smiled. she started to get up from his sleeping bag. _No, not happening. _He thought. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him.

"Troy!" she giggled.

"You aren't going anywhere missy," he said in a boyish tone.

"Oh and why is that?" she asked in a joking manner raising her eyebrows.

"Cause I said so," he said snuggling close to her, spooning her from the back.

"You know if people find out you were a cuddler your rep could be in serious jeopardy," she joked.

"I will take that risk," he laughed back and she did as well.

She shivered from the chilly cabin and open sleeping bag. "You cold?" he asked. She turned to him and nodded. He reached over her and zipped up the sleeping bag. _Now the girls will really be suspicious. _He held her tighter to warm her up. Soon they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Where are Gabi and Troy," Nicole asked as a bunch of them hung out in the community room.

"still asleep…" Taylor started.

"Together," sharpay finished.

"What!" Multiple people exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, they looked pretty comfortable in his sleeping bag," Chad replied.

"Oh my god! Please tell me you took pictures," Erica said.

"Of course, I mean do you really think we will ever let Troy hear the end of this?" Zeke asked. Sharpay hit him and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile…

Gabriella woke up to feel two arms wrapped around her. She turned around to see Troy. She smiled…then reality set in. _Oh my god! How stupid could I be! What did I do? _Careful not to wake him up, she got out of the sleeping bag. She quickly got changed and left the cabin. She started to wonder down the trail.

_I am the worst person ever! I slept in a guys sleeping bag who is dating my friend! And why is he doing this? God if I was in Ali's position I would be heartbroken. And everyone will think of me as a boyfriend stealing bitch. But Troy is…no I can't think like that. I want to be with him so badly, but I guess I have to face it, I just can't. _Tears were streaming down her face as she walked down the trail.

Troy woke up to see Gabriella was gone. He assumed she had just walked up to get breakfast, so he changed and went to the community room.

"Hey have you guys seen Gabi?" he asked walking up to his friends.

"Well good morning to you to Troy," Zeke replied and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I thought she was still sleeping," Taylor said.

"Yeah wouldn't you know I mean she was in your sleeping bag," sharpay said.

"Yeah man, you wanna explain why you slept with her last night," Chad asked.

_Cau_se I am obsessed with her. "Cause she was afraid of the thunderstorm, don't read too much into it," Troy replied.

"uh huh," Chad replied.

"so you guys haven't seen her?" Troy asked.

"Nope," they all replied.

"That's weird," he said.

_Wait. Gabi would have loved to wake up in Troy's arms. Something is wrong._ Taylor thought.

"Yeah you are right," Taylor said. "I am going to go look for her."

"Okay, let me know when you find her," Troy said.

"Will do," she said walking away.

"Dude, could you be any more obsessed?" Chad asked.

"Oh shut up," he replied.

Taylor searched the campsite until she found Gabi sitting on a picnic table.

"There you are Gabs," she said walking over. Gabi looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh Gabi," she said hugging her best friend. Gabi just cried on her shoulder.

"I am a terrible person Tay," she cried.

"Gabi! Why would you ever think that," she replied.

"Umm maybe cause I slept in a sleeping bag with a guy who is dating my friend," she replied.

"I know, but you didn't do it cause you wanted him to like you more," Taylor said. "He told us what happened, every girl wants to be protected by a guy. It is okay."

"Taylor he isn't just some guy to me! He is a guy that…" she said but stopped.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"A guy that I am falling in love with," she exclaimed crying. "A guy that makes me feel so safe, and so cared about. I have never felt the way I do around him with anyone else. He is the first guy that I know will never do anything to hurt me. I feel like I can trust him, that he will always be there for me. But…"

"But what?" Taylor asked.

"I can't be with him," she cried.

"Why not," Taylor responded.

"It is just too…complicated," Gabriella replied.

"I know. Here is the thing Gabs. If you and Troy were just two people wrapped up in he Green Valley spirit and were never gonna last I would say let it go, because you would be risking a lot. But you are not. You and Troy…you two have the potential to be together for a long time. And I assure you that once Ali sees that you two really are the perfect couple, everything will be okay," Taylor replied, Gabi just nodded.

"Thanks Tay," she said quietly.

"No problem, you wanna get some breakfast?" Taylor asked.

"No I rather be alone," she replied.

"Okay, see you later babe. Don't worry, it will be okay," Taylor said and Gabriella just nodded a little bit.

Taylor walked back to see everyone talking.

"Did you find her?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Where is she?" Troy asked.

"I am not saying," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Cause she wants to be alone," Taylor replied.

"What? Is she okay," he said worried.

"Yeah she just needs some time," she responded.

"Taylor what is going on?" he asked.

"Troy, nothing, just give her some space," she said. _What the hell? What is_ _going on?_

**Please Review! **


	7. It Just Happened

**One Week Changes Everything**

**It Just Happened**

**Rating: T**

As the day went on Gabriella completely ignored Troy and he didn't know whether to be angry or confused. But one thing he did know is that he needed to find out what was going on. _Taylor wont tell me anything! Ugh. Wait but sharpay will!_

He rushed over to find her, praying she wasn't with Gabriella. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she wasn't.

"Hey sharpay, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," she replied.

"Thanks," he said.

"so what's up?" she asked when they walked off.

"I'm really confused. Last night was one of the best nights of my life…" he started.

"Cause you were there when she was scared?" she asked confused.

"sharpay I kinda lied when I said she was there because of the thunderstorm," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean, that is how she originally ended up there, but the storm ended and she didn't go back," he said.

"Ok," she replied.

"And today she hasn't said a word to me," he replied.

"You need to put yourself in her position Troy," she sighed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ok how would you do if you fell head over heels for Gabi but she was dating ummm Jason, a guy who is a good friend and you have to work with and see everyday?" she asked. Troy just bowed his head for a second.

"so she feels bad about Ali," he said.

"Yeah, she thinks she is so terrible for getting involved with you," sharpay replied.

"But it wasn't on purpose, it just happened," Troy said.

"I know, I think even she knows that, she just needs to hear it from you," sharpay replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You need to let her know how you feel, and that it isn't her fault," sharpay replied.

"yeah," he sighed.

Troy and Gabriella sat across from each other at the campfire that night. They both wanted to be next to one another, but Gabi kept convincing herself that she couldn't while Troy was trying to think of ways to grab her attention and figure things out. The perfect moment arrived when she snuck a quick glance at him. He nodded his head to the side signaling that they should leave. _No! Don't give in! _She looked away and he sighed in defeat. To weak, she looked at him again. 'Please' he mouthed looking desperate. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. _Gonna have to do it sometime._

"I am tired," Gabi said fake yawning and Troy smiled a little bit. "I am going to go to bed."

"So early?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow," she said getting up and walking off.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Damn I am exhausted," Troy said. "I think I am gonna turn in."

"Ok," they all replied.

"Goodnight," he said getting up.

"Goodnight," they all replied.

As soon as he walked off everybody burst into laughter.

"That wasn't obvious," Zeke said sarcastically.

"Some shit is gonna go down tonight," Chad said and everyone laughed.

"Should we go spy?" Sharpay asked.

"No let them be they have a lot to talk about," Taylor said.

"Like what?" Chad asked.

"Umm maybe the fact that he has a girlfriend and Gabi doesn't want to hurt her, even though she is like completely in love with him," Taylor replied.

"She is way too nice," Sharpay said. "If that was me…"

"Shar we know what you would do," Taylor replied and everyone laughed.

"Bitch," she growled and Taylor smiled.

"So wait was that why she didn't talk to him all day, cause she feels really bad," Nicole asked.

"Ding ding ding," Taylor replied.

"Yeah I think she has actually started to convince herself that nothing will happen between them," Sharpay added.

"Well that is pretty stupid," Chad said and they all laughed.

MEANWHILE…

Troy walked to find Gabriella sitting outside of the community room on a picnic table.

"Hey," he said walking over.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked in an anxious tone.

"Why you haven't spoken to me all day," he replied. "I mean last night you sleep in my…"

"I know!" she exclaimed getting up. "And it was a mistake!"

"What?" he replied confused and shocked.

"You have a girlfriend Troy who happens to be a close friend of mine! We can't do things like that!" she exclaimed tears forming.

"Gabi there is obviously something going on between us, what do you expect to happen," he replied. _He is right. Ugh._

"I dunno! But I do know that we are both terrible people for doing this to Ali, I am like a boyfriend stealing bitch now," she replied.

"You didn't steal me away from her Gabi! It is not like we planned it! It just happened! I didn't expect to come on this trip and fall completely head over heels for you! But it happened for a reason! Yeah I know I have a girlfriend, but what am I supposed to do when fate brings me to the perfect girl for me," he replied. "I don't want to hurt Ali, and I know you don't either; but Gabi, we are meant to be together, I am not going to let anyone keep me from you." She was sobbing at this point and it was unclear if the tears were from sadness or joy.

"How do you know," she said through her tears.

"I know because, when I am around you I feel something I have never felt before. Because the feeling of holding you in my arms is the best feeling in the world. And cause every time we have done something cosmically we are put together. Because you are the one who I described on our cosmic date. Gabi the things I feel for you, I have never felt half those things…" he said and she smiled.

"Troy," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Just kiss me already," she smiled. He smiled and laughed and took a step forward. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in as did she. Soon the gap between them was closed with their lips. It was a brief, soft kiss. They pulled away smiling at each other.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that for?" he asked.

"I think I might have a clue," she replied and laughed. He bent down and kissed her again. This turned into a long passionate kiss. They pulled away and hugged each other tightly.

"What are you going to do Troy?" she asked as she leaned her head on his chest.

"About Ali," he asked and she nodded.

"Well I will talk to her when we get back, tell her we would be better off as friends. Hopefully she will agree cause it is true, I mean it has been from the very beginning," he said. "And then," he said holding her by the waist, smiling and looking into her eyes, "I am going to take you out to dinner, and after the best date ever I will ask you to be my girlfriend." She just smiled widely. "Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a great plan," she replied smiling. She reached up and briefly kissed him.

"I have a confession to make," he said.

"What's that," she asked.

"You know how I said that I am only a junior implying that I am not into a serious relationship," he said.

"Yeah," she said smiling kinda getting where he was going.

"That is not true. I have never liked having little flings. All I wanted was a girl that I know will be there for me for a long time. But I didn't believe it could ever happen until I met you," he said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I feel the same way," she said. He smiled and lightly kissed her. "Wanna get back to the campfire?"

"Yeah," he replied. They walked over in a comfortable silence.

"Hey guys," Troy said walking up. Everybody stopped talking and looked at them.

"Hey man, where is Gabriella?" Chad asked.

"Right, here," she replied coming over.

"Oh hey," he said. There was an awkward silence, for no one wanted to ask if they got together in case they didn't.

"so watcha guys talking about?" Troy asked sitting down.

"Nothing really," Chad replied. Casually, Gabriella sat down on Troy's lap placed her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her. They acted like it was nothing, but of course no one else did.

"Oh my god!" sharpay squealed.

"You guys are together!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Please do not make a big deal out of this," Gabi groaned.

"Yeah, we really need to keep it a secret," Troy said.

"No worries," Erica said, "we totally understand."

"Thanks," they both replied.

"so did you guys hook up?" sharpay asked.

"sharpay!" Gabriella exclaimed embarrassed as everyone laughed. Troy couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Troy! Why…" she started and he cut her off with his lips and she gave in. The girls squealed and the boys laughed and clapped. They both laughed pulling away and Gabriella placed her head on his shoulder again with a big smile on her face.

"Does that answer your question?" Troy asked and every one laughed.

"I thought you guys were going to sleep?" Zeke asked and they laughed.

"shut up," Troy laughed. One by one people started to leave the campfire until it was just Troy and Gabriella.

"Alone at last," Troy said and Gabi giggled. "I love your laugh," he said looking into her eyes. She smiled and kissed him and he deepened it. They sat there in each other's arms making out only pulling away for air. She pulled away and they smiled at each other. He kissed her on the forehead and she turned around so they were both looking at the fire again. They sat there in a comfortable silence, so happy to be there in each others arms.

"Troy," she said still looking at the fire.

"Yeah baby," he replied and she smiled.

"How long do you think we will have to keep us a secret," she asked.

"I dunno, I hope not long though," he replied.

"Why's that," she asked flirtatiously smiling at him.

"Cause I want every guy to know that you are taken and all mine," he said and she smiled. "And I don't want any random girls flirting with me because they think I am single."

"Yeah well I don't want that either," she replied.

"I know," he said. She nodded and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Has anyone ever called you Ella?" he asked breaking the brief silence.

"Um my dad," she mumbled._ shit!_

"Oh sorry," he said.

"No don't be, but why did you ask," she asked.

"Well I dunno, I mean, I can't call you baby at school so I want to call you something special and I came up with Ella," he replied. She looked at him and smiled. _Oh my god he is so cute!_

"You can call me Ella," she replied.

"But…" he started.

"I miss it," she replied.

"Ok," he smiled.

"But only you," she said.

"Trust me if any one else calls you Ella they will be in serious trouble," he replied and she kissed him.

"You know why?" he asked.

"Why?" she replied flirtatiously.

"Cause you're MY Ella," he replied and she kissed him again.

"I think we should get to bed," Gabriella said.

"You are right," he replied. They got up and walked over to the cabin hand in hand. Gabriella got into her sleeping bag when Troy was in the bathroom.

"There better be room in there for me," he said walking over to her. She smiled and nodded. He slipped into it and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Troy," she said smiling up at him.

"Goodnight Ella," he smiled back.

**Please Review!!!**


	8. Last Moments

**One Week Changes Everything**

**Last Moments**

**Rating: T**

Everyone sat in the community room in a big circle the next night.

"Ok now we are going to have an appreciation counsel," Eric said. "Alex is going to pass around a hat with all of your names. You are going to pick a name out of the hat and read it to yourself. Then what you are going to do is one by one you will get up and walk in a circle three times in the middle of the room, so it is a surprise, then you are going to walk up to the person you picked and kneel down in front of them," everyone giggled, embarrassed to do that, "and say I love and appreciate you because…"

People started going around. The person who was appreciated would be the next to appreciate someone. Troy was appreciated and walked around in the circle with suspicious look on his face. Then he smiled widely and walked over to Gabriella. Everyone cheered, laughed, and smiled. Gabriella smiled and turned bright red.

"Ella," he said smiling, putting his hands on her knees.

"Yes," she smiled flirtatiously.

"I don't really know where to begin but here goes," he said and everyone smiled and she giggled. "Ella, I love and appreciate you because you are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me." She smiled and a bunch of silent 'awws' went around the room. "You are the most beautiful, caring, sweetest, talented, person I have ever met, which is why whenever I am around you my heart races and chills run through my body whenever I touch you." Every girl in the room including Gabriella had tears welling up in her eyes cause of the sweetness. "Holding you is the most amazing feeling in the world and when I kiss you I feel like I never want that moment to end. Your smile lights up the room, and when you laugh it is like music to my ears. Ella, because of you this has been the most amazing week of my life and I can't wait to continue on this journey with you. I can't even describe my feelings for you except that I have fallen so incredibly hard for you and I don't know what I would do without you. Considering the cosmos have brought me to you every time, I know we are meant to be together." He then leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back.

"Thank you Troy," she said through her tears.

"Your welcome baby," he replied.

"Ok now we are going to allow you to appreciate whoever you want," Alex said. "Who would like to go first?"

"I will," Gabriella replied.

"Ok," Alex responded.

Gabriella walked up and walked in a circle a few times. She then smiled and walked over to Troy. He smiled as well as everyone else in the room.

"Troy," she started kneeling down in front of him.

"Yes," he smiled.

"I love and appreciate you because without a doubt you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I am around you I feel something I have never felt before. You have the ability to make me feel so safe and cared for. I feel like I can tell you anything, because you are the most caring and nicest guy I have ever met. There is no place I rather be than in your arms. Troy I have fallen so hard for you I can't even put it into words," she said. He smiled and quickly kissed her. She sat back down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Later that night, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and sharpay, were all hanging out in the cabin for none of them were tired. Gabriella was cuddling with Troy as sharpay had her head on Zeke's chest in a friendly flirtatious way. Chad was sitting Indian style and Taylor had her head in his lap, also in a friendly way.

"I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow," sharpay said.

"I know, I don't wanna leave," Taylor said.

"same," Zeke said.

"It's crazy how much has changed because of this trip," Gabriella said.

"You could definitely say that," Troy said to Gabriella, but loud enough so everyone could hear him. She smiled and quickly kissed him as everyone else smiled.

"How are you guys gonna keep it a secret, if you are always together people will start figuring out," sharpay stated.

"I dunno, I think we have to show everybody that it isn't only me and Ella who are close," Troy replied.

"Well that shouldn't be hard, like you girls are like my sisters," Zeke said and the three girls smiled.

"Yeah we are one big family now," Taylor said and they all smiled.

"Which means Troy don't even think of hurting Gabi, because she is like my little sister," Chad said and everyone laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about," Troy replied. Gabi looked at him and smiled and he kissed her lightly.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everybody was on the bus on the way back to East High. Gabriella was laying across the seat with her head in Troy's lap facing sharpay and Zeke. Chad and Taylor were behind them in deep conversation.

"shar!" Gabriella whispered loudly.

"What?" she asked. Gabriella nodded her head towards Chad and Taylor who were clearly flirting. She quickly glanced at the two and her jaw dropped. Zeke also looked to see. All four looked at each other and started bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked confused.

"Nothing," Troy laughed. Taylor and Chad looked at one another confused.

"Fine be that way," Chad said annoyed.

"Ok we will," sharpay laughed.

It went on like that for a few more minutes then everything died down for they were all really tired. Soon pretty much everyone was asleep except for Troy and Gabriella.

"Wanna go to the back of the bus?" Troy whispered to Gabriella. She smiled and nodded. They subtly made their way to the last seats. Troy sat next to the window and Gabriella sat right next to him. They smiled at one another and without saying a word Troy leaned in and kissed her. And she definitely kissed back. They sat there in a passionate make out session only pulling away for air. They explored each other for what have must been an hour until they heard a male voice.

"The captain of the basketball team making out with a girl on the back of the bus, times haven't changed." They pulled away to see Eric standing right over them. Gabriella turned bright red and Troy just smiled.

"Having fun?" Eric asked. Gabriella groaned and put her forehead against the seat in front of her.

"Yeah," Troy smiled back. "Enjoying the show?"

"Very funny man, if I told you to stop would you listen?" Eric asked.

"Nope," Troy replied.

"Yeah that is what I thought, just tone it down," Eric said.

"You got it," Troy replied.

"Thank you," he replied and walked off.

"Ella, you can look up now," Troy laughed.

"Ugh," she groaned falling sideways, her head landing in his lap.

"Better get used to it, cause once everyone knows about us, you are going to be pressed up against a lot of lockers baby," he smiled and she rolled her eyes. He bent down and quickly kissed her.

"so where do you want to go on our date?" he asked.

"I dunno, surprise me," she replied.

"Okay," he smiled. "I don't want this trip to end," he said brushing his fingertips across her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"Why is that?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Cause I won't get to spend every second of my day with you," he smiled back and she giggled. He bent down and kissed her lightly.

"When are you going to talk to Ali?" she asked.

"I am going to call her as soon as I get back," he replied and she nodded.

"How do you think she will take it?" she asked.

"Well, it's not like we were madly in love or anything," he replied.

"Ok," she nodded.

"Ok everyone, we are here," Alex called.

"Well back to reality," Troy said to Gabriella.

"Yep," she sighed.

**Please Review!**


	9. Back To School

**Wow so I haven't updated this story in like two years, but this chapter was always in the back of my head and I randomly felt inspired to write it. I hope you like it. **

**ONE WEEK CHANGES EVERYTHING**

**Back To School**

Gabriella walked into the school with a smile on her face, excited to see everyone who was on the Green Valley trip, especially a certain blue-eyed basketball captain. Just as the thought of the boy who had captured her heart in just a few days her phone vibrated. She removed it from her purse and flipped it open. A smile graced her face as soon as she read the text.

_Come to the music room. _

Without hesitation, instead of making a right turn towards her locker, she took a left walked towards the music room. As soon as walked into the room, she saw her boyfriend sitting on the piano bench. She smiled and locked the door behind her.

"Hey you," he greeted, getting up and walking over to her.

"Hey yourself," she replied before he pressed a light kiss on her lips. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you, before I have to go through a whole day without being able to kiss you." She just giggled and blushed.

"Well there's free period," she said flirtatiously and he shook his head.

"Basketball practice, my Dad's making me and the guys practice extra because we missed the past week," he said and she sighed.

"This sucks," she grumbled.

"I know, but like I told you last night, Ali took it well, which means we don't have to keep us a secret for too long."

"Ok," she nodded. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

--

"So seems to be that everyone already knows about the break up," Chad said to Troy as they shot around in the gym during free period.

"That was fast," Troy replied.

"It's you man, what did you expect?" Zeke asked.

"I dunno."

"I saw her earlier, she didn't look too upset or anything," Chad said.

"Yeah, she took it well."

"What did you even say to her?" Zeke asked.

"_Welcome home!" Ali exclaimed as Troy walked into her house, before hugging him tightly. He nervously hugged her back. _

"_Hey," he replied, feeling so extremely guilty. _

"_So how was it?! Tell me everything!" she asked as he followed her into the living room, before they sat down on the couch. _

"_Umm, it was amazing, it changed my life," he replied, and couldn't help but smile, thinking about the past week. _

"_I hope for the better!" she said in a joking tone and he laughed nervously. _

"_Yeah, umm, I was also able to do a lot of thinking, and well I need to talk to you about something," he said nervously, and her face fell. _

"_What is it?" she asked confused and he took a deep breath. _

"_You're an amazing girl Ali, but after all the soul searching I've done over the past week I've realized that you're not the girl for me," he said seriously and she froze. _

"_Are…are you breaking up with me?" she asked in shock. _

"_I'm so sorry Ali, like I said before you are an amazing girl, but I'm not the guy for you." She just nodded. "I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay," she whispered. _

"_I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, cause it is so cliché, but I don't want you to think like you did any thing wrong, it's not you, it's me," he replied and she just nodded, and wiped away the one tear that had streamed down her face, before taking a breath and looking up. "And if it's not too much to ask, I'd really like to be friends."_

"_Okay," she replied simply. He smiled slightly and opened up his arms. She giggled a little bit and hugged him. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah."_

"So you didn't mention the fact that you fell in love on the Green Valley trip?" Chad asked. Troy shot him a glare and Chad and Zeke laughed.

LATER THAT DAY

"Oh there's Troy and Zeke!" Sharpay exclaimed as she and Gabriella walked through the halls and Gabriella looked forward and sure enough there were the two boys walking to the cafeteria.

"Should we scare them?" Gabriella asked, considering the boys backs were turned to them.

"I like how you think Gabs."

"Ok, I'll jump in Zeke's back and you jump on Troy." Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "We can't make it too obvious remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ok let's go." Giggling the girls ran up behind the boys as soon as they approached them they jumped on their backs.

"Shar!"

"Gabster!" the boys groaned in unison but instinctively grabbed their legs and the girls laughed.

"How's the day been boys...I'm guessing miserable without us?" Sharpay said and they laughed.

"Of course, I'm sure it's been miserable without your boys as well?" Zeke asked.

"Obviously."

"Ok come on Zekers I'm hungry," Gabriella said.

"Me too," Sharpay added.

"Last one there has to do clean up!" Troy exclaimed. Immediately both boys began to run and the girls squealed.

"Yeah Troysie!" Sharpay exclaimed as Troy pulled ahead.

"Come on Zekers!" Gabriella encouraged. At this point everyone in the hallway was staring at the four in shock. Not only because of the fact that they were racing down the hallway, but because the four had never acted like this together before. Sharpay looked behind her to see that Zeke and Gabriella were approaching them.

"Ahh! Troy they're catching up!"

"Haha!" Gabriella taunted as they passed Troy and Sharpay.

"Come on Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. Troy sped up so the boys were side by side. Both girls were cheering. They then reached the cafeteria and Zeke and Gabriella entered a second before Troy and Sharpay. As they were about to celebrate their victory they heard someone clear their throat. They looked to see Principal Matsui standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"I believe running in the halls is grounds for detention here at east high."

"But Mr. Matsui we have practice," Troy pleaded.

"And we have rehearsal," Sharpay said in the same tone and he sighed.

"Ok but never again," he replied, and the four of them smiled. "And put the girls down…now." Without hesitation Sharpay and Gabriella hopped off the boy's backs. Mr. Matsui just shook his head before walking off. All of them burst out laughing.

"We so won by the way!" Gabriella said through laughter.

"Yeah we did!" Zeke exclaimed before high-fiving Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah," Troy groaned and Sharpay just glared at them.

"We'll get you back. Right Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Right," he replied and Gabriella gave him a look. "Well…ummm…" Sharpay rolled her eyes and Zeke and Gabriella laughed.

"Jesus, could you be any more whipped?" she grumbled before walking off, and Troy and Gabriella blushed.

"Yo…yo…yo…what up?!" Chad exclaimed, before they could say anything else. Taylor was right beside him and she just rolled her eyes.

"Troy's whipped," Zeke said.

"Yeah no shit," Chad replied and Troy glared at him.

"Guys can we please not talk about this in a room that contains the entire East High student body?" Gabriella asked desperately.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Let's just…go get something to eat." They all agreed and after getting food, sat down on the steps.

"Why is everyone staring?" Gabriella whispered frantically. "Do you think they suspect something?"

"Don't worry baby," Troy whispered back. "They're just confused cause we're not sitting at our regular tables." She nodded and he subtly squeezed her hand.

"You guys gross. You are not going to be able to keep this a secret," Chad said. Troy and Gabriella gave each other worried looks, knowing that their friend might be right.

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
